Pitter Patter the Rain does Fall
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: Rain, a shared umbrella, Zell, Seifer. Whee...


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N:This is set post-Ultimecia.Not that it really makes a difference anyway,I just figured you should know.

* * *

_How could he_? _Nobody in their right mind would do what Seifer just did. And why __me, too? What is it about me that would make that blonde gunblader actually pull off a __stunt like that?_

It had been really pouring. The drops of water pounded the streets, the buildings-everything, leaving a hazy mist that the wind

carelessly carried away to Hyne-knows-where. Zell was stranded in Balamb, mentally kicking himself next to the car rental place,

seeing as how he had ignored Selphie's wise words and left the Garden without an umbrella. You couldn't really blame him, it had

been perfectly sunny when he set out anyway. And yet half an hour later there he was, staring glumly at the freak storm. Of course, of

all the people in the world, it had to be Seifer who walked by. The taller blonde had immediately noticed him and swaggered over, his

grey trenchcoat swaying slightly with every step he took before surprising the martial artist by offering to let him share his umbrella. Of

course, as per Seifer, he had made another 'chickenwuss' comment that got the tattoed boy's blood boiling. Still, after calming down,

Zell had weighed his options before grudgingly thanking Seifer and following him.

_It's not like there's anything special about me, right? Well yeah, I can take out a couple __of fully grown Anacondaurs in two blows, and then there's my ability to practically inhale __hotdogs and still tell what went in each one. But it certainly doesn't warrant Seifer's __actions anyway. Does it?_

They had set off in silence. Zell was determined to ignore Seifer, until the gunblader suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pressed

themselves together, saying that he was getting wet, the umbrella just wouldn't cover both of them otherwise. Zell struggled at first,

but soon realised that he had a point. Grumbling, he had continued the journey with his back firmly against Seifer's broad chest. On

they walked, ocassionally stepping into a puddle here and there. Zell tried to concentrate on the rivulets of water that poured from the

top of the umbrella, but that was kind of hard to do with the Seifer's face so close to his ear. He could feel every breath the taller boy

made roll over it, which had felt pretty nice actually, but Zell would face a a hundred red dragons alone before he'd ever tell the taller

blonde that. Admittedly, it had been deliciously warm, being wrapped up in Seifer's arm like that, which was a nice distraction from

the freezing rain and all the screaming wind around them. Luckily, the rain seemed to send all the monsters scampering for shelter,

because they didn't encounter a single one the whole time.

_Seifer is just an attention whore who has it out for me. That has to be it. He just wants to __see me squirm while he laps up all the stares, and the whispers, and the giggles __behind our backs. He loves scandal, and shocking people just for the heck of it. That's __always been his style. Sweet Hyne, what did I do to deserve this?_

When they had reached the Garden gates, Zell had decided to make a run for it before the taller blonde realised just how much he

enjoyed the trek from Balamb. However, years of skilled practice with a gunblade gave Seifer amazingly fast reflexes, which allowed

him to grab the shorter blonde before he could make one step. Turning him around, the green-eyed blonde had stared at him

mockingly, lips curved into his trademark grin before demanding payment for the use of his umbrella. Rolling his eyes, Zell reached for

his pockets. He didn't have that much gil with him, but it would have to be enough. The tattooed boy vaguely registered that there

were some other students huddled under umbrellas, scurrying towards the Garden too. All of a sudden, the gunblader had swatted his

hands away, before dropping the umbrella and grabbing his chin. Looking smug, Seifer then kissed him. _On the lips_. In full view of

everyone present. The shock had made Zell forget how to think, and Seifer took the opportunity to quickly slip his tongue into the

boy's mouth, before running it across his bottom lip as he pulled away. All Zell could see were those incredibly green eyes, the

corners crinkling ever so slightly as Seifer smiled into the kiss. The taste of the gunblader still lingering in his mouth, as if it had always

been there, Zell continued to stare even after Seifer broke the kiss. The rain ran down both their necks and down their shirts, soaking

them completely. Smiling, the taller boy simply picked up his umbrella, and walked away.

_Seriously, what in Hyne's name was he thinking? There had been no reason, no logic __whatsoever behind that move. So why did Seifer choose me?I don't know. Still,one thing is __certain:_

_Almasy, you idiot, I love you._

* * *

A/N: My first ever Final Fantasy VIII fic.Wheee I LIVE for Seifells hahaha... 


End file.
